Jealousy
by GorgeousLadyDi
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis loves her close group of friends, and she certainly isn't pleased when her best friend, Emily Fields, starts talking with other girls...


_Jealousy_

_The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves.  
_- William Penn

It was a lovely Sunday afternoon in the beautiful town of Rosewood. Alison DiLaurentis and her friends – Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings – had been walking around all day, and time had arrived for the girls to start heading home. They had already left Aria and Hanna home when they started heading to Spencer and Alison's houses. Ali had asked Emily to go over her house because they needed to talk, and even though Emily wasn't a big fan of those words, spending time with Alison was always her favorite thing.

They stopped just in front of Ali's house and watched as Spencer made her way inside her own before entering it. Emily hadn't seen Mrs. DiLaurentis car in the driveway, so she knew she wasn't home. She started wondering why Alison wanted to talk to her… Their friendship had started to get shaky when, not a month ago, they went to Noel Kahn's Halloween party, and Ali noticed her checking out a girl dressed as Lady Gaga. Alison had gone up to her and said _'Don't worry Em. Your secret's safe with me.'_ Though it wasn't completely true…

Alison had spent the entire month giving the other girls hints on Emily's secret. She'd say things like _'You always get so quiet when we're changing for gym, Em'_ and when Emily had picked up a magazine she'd said _'I wonder if _she_ likes tree houses' _right in front of the other girls. It was like torture, and Emily was starting to get tired of it. However, it was Alison… and Emily did love Alison.

Emily followed Alison to her bedroom, not saying a word. Ali was pretty quiet too, lost in her own thoughts. Though, her thoughts weren't the same as Emily's. Rage filled her as she kept on remembering the Halloween party. Emily and Jenna had been sharing looks as they danced, and Ali had watched the entire scene. Even though she didn't feel well teasing Emily, she didn't like to see her flirting with other girls either. And what she had seen early that morning had just sent her over the edge.

They entered the bedroom and Ali sat at her bed, motioning for Emily to join her. Hesitatingly, she sat on the bed, keeping a comfortable distance between herself and the blonde. Alison picked at a lose string on her shirt, while Emily stared at her hands nervously. Ali was the one breaking the silence, taking Emily of her trance.

"I saw you with _her_, today." Alison said coldly.

Emily felt a shiver run through her spine. "_Her_?" she questioned Ali, while mentally running through everyone she had talked to, that day.

"Please, you know who I'm talking about." Alison rolled her eyes. "I saw you and _Pigskin_ talking at school."

The brunette's body stiffened. "We were just talking about swimming practice."

Ali let out a mean laugh. "So that's what you're calling it now? Guess you were also talking about swim practice with Jenna at Noel's party, right?"

Emily got up and reached for her bag, starting to make her way to the room's door. She wasn't going to stay there and listen to that. Alison had shut her down multiple times, why was she being such a bitch about everything? After Emily had kissed Ali in the tree house, Ali had made it pretty clear she wasn't into her.

"Where are you going?" Alison screamed as she got up and grabbed Emily's arm.

The swimmer stopped by the door, and turned around, with a stern and nervous look. She looked Alison in the eye, and Ali let go of her, taking a couple of steps back. They stood quietly for a couple of seconds, until Emily broke the silence.

"Why are you so jealous?" she said, inspecting the blonde's expression.

Ali laughed once again. "Me, jealous? Of those two? Please Emily, I thought you knew me."

"I _do_, Alison." Emily said, growing more confident. She took a step closer, and crossed her arms. She was looking at Alison in the eye, and the blonde didn't seem quite comfortable with it.

"You're _my_ friend, not theirs." She finally said. "And I don't want you to be around them."

"I'm not yours, Alison, you can't tell me what to do!" Emily protested. "You can't control _my _life!"

"Actually, I can." Ali said, a nasty smile crossing her face. "Unless you want a certain secret to come out."

Emily stood there in shock. Ali wouldn't tell her secret to everyone, would she? The brunette shook her head in disbelief and turned to the door, again.

"Do whatever you want, Ali." She said. "I just don't get it why you're so jealous. After all, you made it pretty clear you didn't feel the same way about me, didn't you?" Tears had started streaming down the girl's face, and she was making a huge effort not to run out the door.

Ali stood behind her quietly, trying to process her next words, but nothing came out of her mouth. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she _did_ felt something. When Emily had kissed her, Alison _kind of_ enjoyed it. But she couldn't, right? She liked _boys_. Or so she thought… She listened as Emily sobbed quietly, and started to feel bad.

"What if I lied…?" she murmured, which caused Emily to turn around. Alison was looking down, carefully considering what her next words would be.

"What?" the brunette asked, unsure if she just heard what she thought she did.

Alison's eyes met hers, as the blonde looked up. "What if… What if I _kind of_ felt the same?" she let out in a sigh.

Emily's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. _Did Ali just say that?_ There was absolutely noway Alison DiLaurentis had just said she _kind of_ liked Emily, the way Emily liked her. She crossed her arms, waiting for Ali to keep talking.

The blonde sighed heavily – was she really going to do this? She wasn't even sure if she liked Emily… She just felt like she did. The swimmer _was_ her favorite friend – she'd always been – but there's a difference between liking her as a friend, and liking her as something more.

"I don't know, like…" Ali started, sounding sad and frustrated. "I kind of felt something when you kissed me on the tree house, and I enjoyed when we went to the ice rink…" The blonde's face had softened, and she was looking down, not really ready to face Emily. "But I just _can't_ like girls. I mean, okay, it was fun and everything, but I don't think that's who I am. And I think people wouldn't approve of it."

Deep down, Ali knew that last part wasn't exactly true. People would eventually get over the initial shock. And Emily knew how she felt – it was hard and scary to have your life changing like that. The swimmer was still having a hard time accepting herself, and she had known she liked girls for a while now. Alison had found out only two weeks ago, and she was both confused and scared.

"You don't have to like just girls…" Emily's said, after a long pause. "I mean, if you think you like girls, though you like boys, there's no problem with liking both…" The swimmer said, sitting on the edge of Ali's bed and placing her bag on the floor, next to her. "And you still have time to figure out, anyways. This is not a choice you're making, Ali. This is who you are… And you're finding yourself." She let out a small sigh and shrugged. "I'll always be here for you, for whatever you need me. Even if it's just as a friend."

Ali almost got teary eyed. "You were always my favorite." She said as she looked up, meeting the swimmer's eyes. Alison had on a gentle, almost nervous, smile, as she looked at Emily lovingly.

The brunette was in awe, as she got up, smiling as well, and hugged her friend. She felt as Alison's arms went around her, hugging her tightly, her head resting in her shoulder. They stayed that way for about a minute, and then they let go.

Alison reached over the drawers of her desk, taking off her History books. Maybe it was time to do what they really had to do – study. She threw her books to her bed, jumping to it right after. Emily slowly climbed to her side, as they had been doing since fifth grade. And as it happened since fifth grade, there was always more talking than studying, and it didn't take long until Alison spoke.

"Thanks…" she said, shyly, looking at Emily. "You know, for being such a great friend."

Emily looked up at Ali for a couple of seconds, a smile never leaving her face, but then returned to the books.

Ali's mood had completely changed from what it was, not fifteen minutes ago. She poked Emily with the rubber end of her pencil, and when the swimmer looked up her friend had a grin on her face.

"Remember our talk at the library, the other day?" it was pointless to ask Emily if she remembered, because obviously she did, so Alison continued. "Even though we're just friends, we can still practice kissing, right?"

Emily smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. When they came back to Alison, she was still grinning, as sweetly as before. Next thing she knew, their lips were touching, whispering softly into each other's.


End file.
